The Torments Of Love
by vampfreakshow
Summary: Takuma and Senri are finally together and are happy in each other's arms. But just because they're in love doesn't mean everyone is happy about it or willing to let the couple live happily ever after.Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Ello all who care to read this. Freakshow here and I have finally uploaded a new story *claps and takes a bow*! First I would like to thank all those who commented and either added me to their favorite author list/ author alert or my story to their favorite story list :P. So, grazie mille (thank you very much in Italiano I believe.)**

**Second I want to say my apologies for not adding a new story in forever. I have honestly been either too busy to really write or have been suffering from writer's block (Yes, I have had writer's block for that long as unbelievable as it may seem :/) So enjoy this little fanfic that I wrote instead of my literature essay because I was bored with doing school work lol. Feel free to comment or msg me if you have any questions or other comments. **

**Now about the fanfic. **

**This is mainly a fanfic for the TakumaxSenri couple because I think they would be so perfect together. This is the first chapter in what will be many (hopefully.) Even though this is a Takuma/Senri fanfic I plan to feature other Vampire Knight couples like Kaname and Zero. This is just showing the troubles that Takuma/ Senri couple go through to stay together and such. **

It was a warm spring night at Cross Academy. A crescent moon hung high behind the clouds. Shining white stars tarnished the sky. The crisp wind cut through the air, sending pastel pink cherry blossoms dancing through the night. Throaty muffled moans interrupted the silence.

Below the endless sky and its darkened grey clouds two males were caught in a web of pleasure. Their lips were pressed together and their tongues intertwined as they kissed. Their hands traveled up and down the other's body in desire.

Takuma Ichijo shoved his partner against the stone wall with his hands placed firmly the younger's slender shoulders as he sucked at his tongue messing. Senri Shiki could feel the solid chill of the wall seep through his shirt though he ignored it, his attention currently on the young man who caressed his sides with warm hands. His long slender fingers fumbled with the buttons of Takuma's jacket and tossed it to the ground along with his own before working on undoing the white buttons of his shirt.

The two were outside in a secluded area of the Academy. Hidden from view against any windows or onlookers, the males continued their ministrations.

Senri pulled opened Takuma's shirt to reveal flawless white skin over definite and sculpted muscles that made up his lethal form, the result of countless hours training with his precious katana. They broke away with a gasp of breath. A thin trail of saliva connected their tongues before it snapped apart. The younger vampire leaned down to the blonde haired vampire's chest. His tongue darted out, tracing the fine lines of Takuma's abs and sucking on the skin until he reached the pale dusty rose nipples. He began lapping at the sensitive buds and took one into the warm caverns of his mouth to caress it with his tongue making Takuma moan in favor as small shivers of pleasure coursed along his nerves. All the while he did this his other hand had wondered over and was currently pinching and pulling at the other bud. A sigh left pale tender lips.

Takuma's body arched slightly forward and he combed his fingers through the maroon colored tresses of Senri. His head rolled back and his eyes drifted shut as he let himself sink into the shallow pool of bliss.

Suddenly the pleasure was shattered as a bolt of pain jolted his body. Takuma's pure emerald green eyes snapped open in shock. He looked down to see Senri moaning in delight as he licked and drank up small streams of blood that ran down Takuma's chest. He had bit his partner.

"Senri, did you do that on purpose?" Takuma questioned though he could care less.

"Maybe." Senri replied simply before pulling at Takuma's nipple with his fangs causing more blood to pour. The fair haired vampire moaned and tightened his grip on Senri's shoulders. His nipples had already become hardened and sensitive and the actions were intensified.

He allowed Senri to drink from him a while longer until he became impatient and pulled him up. Takuma pushed his lips against the other vampire's, tasting his own blood on his tongue, like a bitter honey.

Their bodies pushed up against one another. Senri thrust his pelvic into Takuma's. A stiffened gasp left the latest and he moaned when Senri started to grind his hips in rough movements that made his member spring to life in his pants. The white material stretched thinly over his throbbing organ and he couldn't help but push back with his own lust.

"Oh gods, Takuma, you're so hard." He moaned grinding harder and faster with heavy breaths.

Takuma leaned down and sucked at Senri's hotspot, driving him up the wall and quickening his pulse which Takuma could feel beneath the milk white skin.

"Ah, Takuma I can't take it. I think I'm gonna end up coming."

Senri broke away from Takuma and hastily undid his pants. He shoved his hand pass the material to his pulsing organ and took it in his fist. Completely captivated, Takuma stared with lust filled and wanting eyes as the model made quick jerks of his rod. Clear thick beads of pre cum dripped from the end of the engorged dark crimson tip and trailed along the bluish veins pooling at the edges of his fist as he stroked himself. He fell back in Takuma's arms and squeezed his eyes shut hiding bright sapphires behind their lids.

A cold gust of wind hit the pair. Senri cried out as the cold breeze hit his member with harsh force. It was almost too much to take.

"J-just fuck me, Takuma, before I lose it here." He pleaded.

Snapping out of his trance Takuma shook his head to deny his lover's request.

"We can't do it here. There's not nearly enough time."

Senri moaned in frustration. Takuma continued to stare and licked his lips. He wanted too much to be a part of Senri's soon to be orgasm. Before Senri could release his wrist was grabbed to stop him while another hand tightened around his member to prevent him from spilling his seed.

Instantly Senri's head shot up and he stared with eyes filled with confusion and begging. "Hold on a little." Takuma commanded. There was a brief hesitation but Senri nodded and held himself to keep from coming when Takuma let him go.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a child like tone, sad that he had to hold back.

"Why can't have sex right now," Takuma unfastened his belt and worked on the button and zipper, "but we can still jerk each other off." His swollen penis popped out, large and weeping. Senri started to fidget in frustration that he wouldn't be able to impale himself on the other male's shaft just yet.

"Try to control yourself so we can come together, okay?" Senri nodded to show he understood and held back a moan when Takuma grabbed him again and he grabbed Takuma.

They moved their hands up and down the other's member in agonizing slow steady rhythms. In only a few seconds Senri could feel his essence pooling in the pit of his stomach and his muscles tighten. He bit his lip and tried to focus on making Takuma come faster. His jerks picked up their pace. Takuma hissed Senri's name.

"Sorry but I really need to come."

Takuma gripped Senri's shoulder and put his head on his other shoulder as he felt himself about to come. A few more rough strokes and he yelled out Senri's name as he came with a shudder.

With quick reflexes Senri clamped his mouth over Takuma's to muffle his noises and came right behind them.

When all was done the two secret lovers cleaned themselves up with a few tissues Takuma thought to bring, dressed and headed back into the school with a quick peck on the lips. They held hands until they neared their class.

They slipped in the door as quietly as they could and made their way into the back of the classroom where their friends were settled.

"Where have you two been?" Hanabusa Aido asked curiously as Takuma sat down near him. Senri moved against the wall near Rima Toya. The teacher waited until they were seated to return to the lecture.

"Sorry. We got caught up reading manga during the intermission." Takuma lied with his usual human like grin that seemed to brighten the gloomy and dark room.

Aido raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him but openly accepted his answer and looked back towards the front of the classroom.

_But Senri hates reading manga. _He thought but figured it whatever they were doing really wasn't his place to be concerned.

Class went on as usual; with Kaname reading, Ruka and Aido arguing about who was more fit to be at the pureblood's side or who was more loyal, Akatsuki trying to break them up, and Senri eating poky with Rima. Occasionally Takuma and Senri would catch the other's gaze and smile alluringly at each other though they had to do so discreetly. No one could know their secret. Not even the night class president and Takuma's close friend, Kaname, knew they were a couple. If he did the brunette haired man did not hint that he did or interfere.

After classes were finished for the night the vampires drifted from the Academy school building and into the surrounding darkness, some going to their dorms and other to the night world. Takuma and Senri went into their room. This was considered normal since they were roommates to begin with.

XxXxX

Takuma shut and locked the door when he walked into the room. Senri stretched and yawned loudly with his mouth hanging open and tiresome tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He fell back on his bed with a sigh.

"You're not going to take off your uniform?" Takuma asked as he shed his jacket and vest.

"I'm too tired. Class kicked my ass." Was Senri's response that was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

A smile curled Takuma's lips and he pulled his crimson dyed tie from around his neck and let it fall to the carpet followed by his belt. He sat down next to Senri's body and rolled on top of him.

"Would you like me to help you then?" He asked playfully

A lazy smile worked its way onto Senri's face. He rolled over onto his back as best he could with Takuma on top of him.

"You don't even need to ask." He said.

Takuma gave him a quick kiss and started to peel off his clothes. Clothing after clothing was shed and thrown onto the floor carelessly and forgotten.

Once all his clothes were off Senri threw both arms to his sides and grinned happily as he laid exposed to his lover. Flawless radiating fair skin, perfectly formed limbs, and thin peach pink lips. He stared up at Takuma from beneath long curling lashes. He was gorgeous and his mere sight took Takuma's breath away and created a painful ache from between his legs.

A gulp slipped in the older vampire's throat. Even after all that time of the pair being together, Senri could still shake him. That wasn't all that surprising, however. After all Senri was a famous model and for good reasons. Sometimes Takuma could barely believe that Senri chose him when he could have any guy in both the night and day world.

Senri lifted himself up on one elbow and kissed Takuma with a deep passion that pulled him from his thoughts. He bit and nipped on his lower lip and straddled it with his tongue teasingly. Tongues teased each other and a Takuma hummed and pulled him closer to him in a hug. Eager to continue from earlier that night Takuma's shirt was ripped off by the model and his pants undone in a hurry.

"Now fuck me." He immediately began grinding heated flesh against heated hard flesh sparking thick arousals. Takuma gave a strained smiled.

"Not yet." He said much to Senri's disappointment. He always did hate when Takuma made him wait for certain things, even though it was worth it most of the time.

Despite the pleasure Takuma pulled away and inched his body down. His face stopped just inches away from Senri's throbbing erection that begged to be release. He could feel the smoldering heat radiating from the organ. With a devious smile and hungry gleam in his usual gentle eyes he flicked his tongue over the tip. A salty liquid covered his taste buds. A hiss passed through the younger's teeth.

The older chuckled and wrapped his hand around Senri's length. At first he stroked him with only occasional licking of the liquid that dripped. Senri trembled and groaned loudly when puckered lips slip over and around him, sucking him off while his hand continued to glide up and down the base.

Senri's hands flew down and gripped a handful of Takuma's hair and pushed his head down. The tip of his member hit the back of his throat forcing him to deep throat the other. Takuma didn't mind that much and complied. His head bopped on the organ, feeling it brush along the roof and sides of his mouth and his tongue scrape against its sides as he drew the liquid from Senri.

Senri threw his head back and mumbled Takuma's name repeatedly along with a monstrous and throaty growl. The blonde's free hand moved beneath his chin and rubbed the tight balls of muscles that hung beneath his lover's penis.

Takuma laughed to himself at his Senri's slipping composure. It was always such a treat to make Senri lose his cool, especially when the younger usually kept a calm and emotionless front when around the other vampires. Simple growls and pants weren't enough though. He wanted to hear him scream his name in that amazing voice, his lips part in a cry of pleasure and more importantly to see his face twist and his body convulse as he was brought into an orgasm.

Takuma's eyebrows knitted together and moaned with Senri still deep in his throat when he felt the ache worsen.

Senri jolted off the bed each time he felt Takuma's throat rumble around him.

"S-stop it, Takuma." He begged tightening his grip.

For once Takuma did as he was asked and pulled the organ out of his mouth with a wet pop. He licked his lips like a child liking the remnants of his favorite ice cream from around his mouth, savoring the taste.

He had to admit that he was tired of the teasing as well. He pulled off his pants and hovered above Senri. Senri took the liberty of separating his legs and raising them in the air until Takuma took hold of his calves to hold him in the position. Senri's twitching pink hole was exposed and made for easy penetration.

Takuma decided in his head to skip the preparations and get straight to the fucking. He figured Senri wouldn't mind as he often urged Takuma to skip the tortuous steps anyway. Instead he reached in the nearby night stand and pulled out a small bottle of strawberry scented lubrication. He popped open the cap and squirted the substance on his hand then put it back where it belonged. Just as he always did in the past he smeared the lube on his member then around Senri's hole to make the penetration less of a pain.

Ending the wait lined his penis up with the tight ring of muscles that was Senri's entrance and thrust his pelvic bone forward. Senri' cried out in pleasure mixed with a hint of pain as he was stretched out. Takuma, on the other hand, trembled above him as he felt the tight and over bearing intense heat surround him.

While he thrust into the younger male he massaged the cold skin with his finger tips. Senri rolled his hips and moaned with need as he bit his bottom lip.

"Faster faster!" he ordered. Impatiently he pushed his hips down bringing Takuma deeper inside of him.

With a nod Takuma gripped his hips and slammed into him to make Senri cry out in ecstasy. He lifted Senri's up a little so he could bury himself deeper inside that heat. The teen wrapped his legs around Takuma's waist and grabbed his shoulders.

The bed rocked in time with the thrusts and it was a complete mystery to Takuma how no one heard them or complained. Perhaps they did but didn't want to butt in.

Takuma leaned down and sucked on the sensitive part of his neck and had to resist the strong urge to sink his fangs in. He slammed into Senri's prostate hard that made his eyes widen and yell. Now that he knew exactly where Senri's prostate was he aimed for the bundle of nerves each time, bringing Senri dangerously close to coming.

That didn't take long after Takuma found the prostate that Senri let out a stream of curse words and arch his body off of the bed and against the other's sweat drenched body. His head snapped back and he growled and moaned Takuma's name.

Senri was sent over the edge with another slam into his prostate and he came, releasing a stream of pearly white semen over Takuma's abs. His body convulsed once he lost control.

The muscles pulled in around Takuma and after a few more thrusts and one last hit to the prostate and he was through. He broke into his own set of spasms. His seed spilled into Senri's body with a cry.

Takuma's arms gave out from beneath him and he fell down on Senri with a blissful sigh. Senri was quiet besides his pants as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Takuma brushed his fingers along Senri's skin and through his hands affectionately.

"I love you." He said satisfied.

"More than Kaname?" Senri asked trying to hide his worry. Takuma lifted up and kissed him.

"Far more than I love Kaname." He assured him with a smile. This made Senri smile in return.

"I… love you… too, Takuma." Senri replied in between his pants. He pulled Takuma into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go to sleep. The sun is about to come up and I'm fucking tired."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notice From Author_**

Hello everyone who cares to read this. I, freakshow, have finally added chapter 2... which I guess some people are mad at me for waiting so long to update but... yeah... Anyway, apologies for the wait and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner than it took me for this one (&maybe even some other stories as well.)But until then enjoy this fanfic of mine. Also excuse me if there are any typos or anything like that wrong considering it's late and I dont feel like proofreading lol :P

_**Chapter 2 **_

Morning came and Senri and Takuma were tucked deep in bed, snuggled together in each other's arms as they continued their slumber. Senri had his face buried in his lover's chest with his arms clasped around the back of his throat. Takuma breathed in his scent while he dreamt.

All was quiet say for the clock that ticked away the passing time against the wall.

A knock at the door cut through the silence. At first the couple ignored the noise but soon Takuma woke with a tired groan. He lifted his head and stared towards the door. For a moment he considered drifting back to sleep but Senri stirred beside him. With a sigh he slowly pulled away from the other male, careful not to wake him, and slipped from beneath the covers. He searched the floor for his pants and pulled them hurriedly over his waist,

"Yes?" he said as he pulled open the door. A maid stood before him with thick rimmed glassed shielding her eyes and her light brown hair held up in a neat bun.

She bowed deeply. "Good morning, Ichijo-sama." She greeted, "I am sorry to have disturbed you but I received mail for you late last night and I was told to give to you as soon as possible."

The maid held out a large crème colored envelope. "Thank you but, uh, why didn't you give it to me last night if it was so important?" he asked curiously.

"I want on my way to when Kuran-sama stopped me at your door. He told me that you were busy and to give it to you later on." The maid then turned away and walked off down the hallway after another courteous curtsey.

Takuma shut and locked the door, a small smile curling his lips. He was glad Kaname cared enough and accepted the fact that he and Senri were together. He would have to thank the pureblood for that since he knew how hard it was for Kaname to deal with it when he first found out.

He ventured to his own bed and plopped down onto the mattress. He examined the return address stamped onto the front of the envelope and was shocked to see that it was from his family; most notably from his grandfather, Ichio. Curious as to what it could be Takuma quickly ripped open the top. A booklet was inside of the envelope. Takuma opened it and gasped. Inside were a series of women's photos and their information.

"Matchmaking…" Takuma whispered. He couldn't believe it. His grandfather wanted him to find a wife? He looked up at Senri who remained sleeping soundly beneath the covers and across from him, looking as peaceful as an angel.

Takuma gulped and looked down at the booklet again. Senri stirred suddenly and Takuma quickly shoved the item beneath his pillow.

"What's wrong, Takuma?" he asked tiredly while he rubbed his eyes.

Takuma jumped up from his bed and came over to Senri's. "It's nothing, Senri, let's just go back to sleep. It's still daytime and I'm still exhausted from last night." He assured the other. He slipped off his pants again and slipped in bed back beside Senri. Senri instantly pulled Takuma into his arms and cuddled beside him.

"Okay." He sighed.

Takuma smiled a bit and petted the top of his head fondly but he couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared at his pillow and what lay beneath it.

XxXxX

Twilight approached and the night class prepared for class. Takuma and Senri woke to the blazing afternoon light, a deep fire orange slipping from between the drapes and cutting apart the darkness. They whispered good mornings to one another with sweet kisses before climbing out of bed.

The secret couple got dressed with occasional glances in the others direction, remembering the night before but without mentioning a word of it.

"So how was your night?" Takuma asked Senri asked casually as he slipped his shoes on.

"Same as usual, I guess." Senri replied with a yawn, not knowing how else to respond to such a question. He wondered why the blond haired vampire continued to ask him that.

Takuma smiled at how adorable the younger appeared with the tired filled tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and his mouth stretched open. He sent a glace towards the pillow in distress.

"Why were you up so early though?" Senri asked him. Takuma pulled his gaze from the pillow to face the boy.

"Nothing. The maid was just passing out mail this morning and I just received some magazines I ordered." Takuma explained with a smile. Senri seemed satisfied with this and didn't question what kept her from doing last night or anything else.

With dashing crisp white suits on and vermillion neckties fixed around their throat the couple prepared to leave their room. They kissed one final time before slipping out of the door to gather with the rest at the gate.

On their way towards the dorm's doors and with the greetings they traded with other vampires, Senri remembered something that he had left back in their bedroom.

"Imma be right back," he said as he came to a sudden halt, "I left something back in the room." He turned and started back after a nod from Takuma.

"Ok. I need to talk to Kaname for a moment anyway." He replied as he watched the model venture into the shadows.

He turned down a hallway and started down another hallway towards the pureblood's room.

XxXxX

Senri arrived at the doors of the bedroom and searched for the key in the various pockets of his uniform.

"Good morning, Senri." A monotone voice called out. He glanced over his shoulder to see fellow model and friend, Rima, approaching him. Light orange hair was pulled up in dual ponytails on the top of her head while royal blue eyes shined. With her was Ruka with her arms folded over her chest and a calm expression fixing her features.

"Good morning, Rima." Senri replied accompanied by a nod towards the other woman.

"We're about to head to the gates; are you coming down soon too?" Rima asked.

"Yes, I just have to get something first."

Ruka looked around. "Where is Ichijo-sama?" she questioned curiously. Senri made a motion down the hall with a nod of his head. "He said he was going to see Kuran."

Ruka seemed to think for a moment before stating that see was going to greet Kaname before strolling away. Rima stared after for an instant but soon looked back to Senri.

Finally finding his key the vampire unlocked and pushed open the door. He flickered on the switch sending dimmed rays of light shooting across the room. Senri began searching around the room, checking the book shelves and the tables and even under his bed.

Rima stood in the doorway with her hands placed on her narrow hips as she stood in waiting. She watched as the boy looked before asking what it was that he needed.

"I need my book for class." He replied pulled the covered gathered on the floor away to check behind them.

"Where'd you put it?" she asked. Senri had no clue. All he remembered about last night was his act with Takuma. He barely even remembered falling asleep afterwards.

He stood up and glanced around the room a final time as he tried and figured out where it was that he hadn't checked yet. Then he spotted Takuma's bed. He hurried forward to it and began ripping off the sheets and looking beneath the actual bed for his book. Senri lastly pulled away the pillow.

A small thin book was beneath it and he picked it up. "Is that your book?" Rima asked.

"No, it's too small. I have no idea what this is." He examined the book and noted to the girl how it didn't look like a magazine or a manga, nothing that Takuma usually reads.

He opened the book and was frozen. Seeing this Rima approached him. "It looks like a matchmaking book." She said. Senri was still in disbelief as he flipped through the pages of the beautiful aristocratic women.

What would Takuma be doing with something like that, nonetheless hiding it from him? He must've asked the question out loud without realizing it because Rima answered, "Well it is that time of year, you know. Most aristocratic families start having their older children pick out potential mates for themselves around this time. My parents sent me one three days ago but I haven't bothered looking in it yet."

Senri shook his head in disbelief. "Your mother hasn't sent you one yet? She probably is going to soon then. Her or your uncle is."

"I don't want one." He answered quietly. He shut the book and stood up. He slipped it beneath his pillow and started for the door. "What are you doing?" she asked him about the book in which he responded that the book wasn't that important.

XxXxX

Takuma arrived at Kaname's door moments later. He knocked on the one of the double doors and waited for him for call him in, sensing the other male's presence lurking beyond.

"Come in, Takuma." Kaname's voice, like velvet, called out. Takuma turned the knob and walked into the room, feeling the cold rushing against it. He always did dread how chilling the room was and couldn't understand how Kaname could possibly be comfortable in that kind of temperature.

"Hello, Kaname." Takuma said with a grin. Kaname Kuran sat at a table across the room, a stack of books and papers crowding its top. A book was open before him and he seemed fascinated, in his own way, by its contents.

"Hello, Takuma. What is it?" he asked.

Takuma took a couple of steps towards his long time and childhood friend, feeling strangely at ease in his presence than most people would be.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and to thank you for last night."

"It's fine. It isn't much of a big deal."

Takuma shrugged. "For most people it wouldn't be but I figured it would be special for you to do that… with everything that went on between us back then, I'm just thankful that-"

"That was the past, besides and like I said, it wasn't a big deal." Kaname interrupted. Takuma nodded and glanced around.

"Well…" He said after a minute of silence. "We better get going. The gates are going to open soon and we don't want to be late." He turned towards the door.

"You can go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." Kaname urged. Takuma opened the door and came face to face with Ruka who appeared with her fist raised in the air and a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hi, Ruka!" Ruka gave a quick and short curtsey and said hello back.

"Is Kaname-sama still in?" she questioned with a tinge of hope edging her tone. "He is but," he took hold of her arm, "He's going to remain here for a little. We better hurry though before we're late."

"But I was going to-" Takuma pulled Ruka away with a goodbye to Kaname.

XxXxX

The vampires gathered at the gate, chatting casually to each other above the squeals of the day class girls beyond their wall. Kaname appeared just before the gate was opened revealing the night class to the day class and vice versa. Screams and cries of admiration rose from the humans as they gazed onto the other class students. They were forced back to make a pathway by the Disciplinary Committee members, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiyru.

Some of the vampires, such as Hanabusa, waved joyfully towards their admirers while others, such as Senri, ignored them completely and carried on towards the school. Takuma followed close behind his lover though he chose to wave at them with the usual smile.

As the night class moved towards the Cross Academy school building Zero shoved away the day class girls who tried desperately to get to the handsome men who strolled by them. With death glares and his menacing aura he was able to keep them away to an extent; even scaring one girl away who tried to take pictures of Kaname.

"Are you really that fond of me that you would frighten such an innocent girl?" Kaname whispered in the hunter's ear. A slight jump showed Zero was shocked by his sudden approach.

He looked back with another glare and denied the pureblood's accusations viciously. Kaname gave a smirk and brushed his hand along Zero's waist for just a brief moment before pulling away. Zero forced himself to stay still though he had the urge to pull out his Bloody Rose. He quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed the touch.

XxXxX

Night class went as it always did with its dark atmosphere and stern yet overly praising teachers.

During an intermission some of the night class chatted away about a certain topic; matchmaking book sent to them by their parents that night before. The vice president was obviously nervous about the topic and glanced repeatedly towards the maroon haired boy beside him to see his reaction to the topic. Senri held none.

"Did you receive one, Ichijo-sama?" a student asked him. Takuma jumped and his heart thudded hard against his rib cage while he fidgeted in frustration, cursing his luck. Senri glanced over at Takuma curious as to what he would say.

"Not yet." Takuma lied after regaining his composure. The vampire turned to ask other vampires the same question. Senri frowned at his response knowing then that Takuma was truly trying to keep it a secret. But for how long could he do that? After all, if he did pick someone Senri would have to find out eventually. He let out a sigh at the thought of Takuma coming to him one day holding the hand of a woman and announcing happily that he was going to get married to her. He didn't know if he could deal with such a thing if he left him like that.

Class resumed and students' attention was brought to another lesson.

Takuma and Senri stood in the back of the class room and as the whole class watched a demonstration given by their instructor Takuma moved his hand to clasp Senri's.

To his surprise Senri pulled away before could touch him but the expression on his face remained the same. Confused Takuma tried to reach for his hand again only this time Senri reached over and scratched his arms. At first Takuma was confused by his actions but suddenly remembered that Senri went back to their room to search for something.

Fright hit him and his heart picked up pace again. What if he saw the book!

That would surely explain the way he had been avoiding his advances, from his suggestion to make out behind the building again to his trying to kiss his cheeks only to have Senri cringe when lips touch skin. But he couldn't be sure it that was the exact case.

_Maybe he could just be too tired for anything._ Takuma assured himself.

XxXxX

Senri and Takuma ventured down the hallway of the moon dorm with classes over and a few hours before sunrise came. Takuma continued to glance at his lover from the side of his eyes and sighed wondering what he was thinking.

The two turned a corner and came in contact with a maid. She held a stack of books with remarkable balance. "Good afternoon, Shiki-sama and Ichijo-sama." She said.

Takuma went on towards the room as she talked with Senri. He had to get rid of that thing. He didn't want it, he didn't care for such a thing and it was bothering him now.

He went into their bedroom and instantly went to his pillow and was shocked to see it missing. He could've sworn that he placed it there earlier that day. He scratched his head and looked around, Senri obviously trashed the room looking and he had no clue where to start looking.

In the middle of his looking Senri came into the room. He gazed at Takuma and casually walked to his bed. "What's wrong?" he asked Takuma. "Uh, I'm just looking for a book of mine. I thought it was on my bed but now it's gone."

"You mean this one?" Takuma looked up to see Senri holding the book. A saddened look twisted his features. Takuma stood up and took a step towards him.

"It's not what you think, Senri." He said in his own defense. Senri glanced at the book then back at Takuma.

"I was really hoping it wasn't." he said. Takuma sighed and decided to explain everything to his worried lover, about how his grandfather sent it to him and how distraught he was over receiving it. "But I promise that I was about to get rid of it." Takuma finished. There was silence as Senri thought about it.

He reached out and handed the book to Takuma who let out a sigh of relief. "I'll never choose anyone but you, Senri." Takuma said. He moved and came down on the bed beside his lover and took him into his arms. "I love you and no one else, especially a woman, can ever take your place in my heart."

Takuma gave him a peck on the lips. Senri nodded and Takuma pulled away from him. "As a matter of fact I'm going to send this back to my grandfather right now." He stood up from the bed and went to call for a servant to send it back. Senri calling his name made him stop.

"It can wait until tomorrow, right?" he asked, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

Takuma didn't have to think about it an answer and tossed it onto the bed. "Of course it can." He replied with a smirk of his own. He stood back as he shed his jacket, vest, and shirt onto the flood. Senri undid his clothing as well.

The garments fell to the floor and Takuma took his position over Senri as he had done so many times before. Their lips crashed together in a kiss and Senri wrapped his arms tightly above the other's neck yanking him closer to him and deepening the action.

Takuma could feel his tongue pushing against his lips begging for entrance which he denied. Senri pulled away with a surprised expression, never expecting Takuma to deny him something like that. A playful smile along his face showed how Takuma teased him intentionally. Senri smiled back and yanked at the blonde tresses. "That's not fair, Takuma. You owe me for making me worry like that." he objected lightly. Still Takuma refused and kissed the top of Senri's head before pulling away again and venturing down lower to his slender chest.

He pinched the piece of flesh between his fingers and twisted and pulled at them with ease making expression of pleasure flash across Senri's face. While one hand tormented Senri from his torso the other drifted down towards his groin and Takuma made sure to keep his gaze trained on the boy's reactions. Senri didn't notice the movement though until it was too late and he let out a strangled gasp as he was grabbed in warm hands, his balls being rolled slowly in the palm of Takuma's hand while the other pulled at his nipple.

He rolled his hips wanting more of the touches, feeling his body temperature climbing higher and higher and the blood rushing to his manhood. Takuma released his balls and trailed a finger lightly along a bluish vein trailing beneath the skin of Senri's cock making him shiver and pant. Senri pushes himself up on his elbow impatiently remarking how he wanted Takuma to do him and get the foreplay over with.

Takuma chuckles but shoves the vampire back into with an open palmed push into the sheets. Before he can get back up Takuma dives on top of his and kisses him again only this time rougher with a sense of demanding and passion mixing together and he shoves his tongue into the caverns of Senri's mouth. Senri moans as hands grab at him in various places all over his body with fingers dancing along his skin sparking his senses. The ends of Takuma's hair tickle the side of his face as the older vampire sucking inventively at his tongue nearly drawing the breath out of him.

Senri buries a hand into that hair and clenches it in his fists feeling how soft it is in his hands while the other wraps around the small of Takuma's back tracking the spine of his back up and down and enjoying the feel of his body pressed against his. Their manhoods pushed together adds deliciously to the sensation and the slight grinding of their hips against one another makes him tremble.

He throws his head back against the pillow exposing his throat to him. Takuma takes hold of his throat, and at first nibs lightly at the skin there, being careful to only leave behind love bits and not sink his teeth in. Even then he could feel the pulse beating quickly beneath and hear the rush of the crimson liquid running charged with sexual lust and driving Takuma wild with need as well. The beating of the heart and the scent causes Takuma to pierce him with his fangs and allowing the blood to flow of his tongue and down his throat. Senri moans and arches against him but encouraging him to continue, Takuma feels the vibrations rumbling his throat with every word he speaks and every moan.

Soon he tears lose failing to even attempt to stop the bleeding there and his hand shots down to grip Senri, his fingers wrapping around the swelled manhood there feeling the searing heat radiating. Senri breaks the kiss and gasps aloud when he feels Takuma make long but fast strokes with his hand, the friction between his hand and the tender skin of his cock almost too much to bear, especially when Takuma's thumb repeatedly brushes over the tip smearing the liquid gathering there. He snarls something unintelligible and bucks forward making Takuma's hand jerk his hand quickly down his length.

"F-fuck me already." Senri pleas, his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Such a dirty mouth, Senri." But Takuma turns him over onto his stomach anyway. He cups the boy's buttocks firmly in his hands and hold them apart to get a better look at the entrance. Taunting him horribly still Takuma runs a finger along the crease of his behind and circles the entrance, briefly dipping his finger into him and making Senri moan from deep within his throat. Senri pushes his hips back and towards his love. Takuma drove his finger in deep to the knuckle then out again nearly to pulling it to the dislike of Senri who was growing overwhelmed with lust. But no matter what Takuma only used one finger constantly teasing him and brushing close to his prostate.

Without Takuma even entering him Senri came with a low animalistic growl when Takuma pressed hard into his prostate while jerking him off. His seed spilled onto the sheets and onto Takuma's hands and even staining part of his abdomen.

Agitated that he came like that Senri begged Takuma to enter him anyway and make him mad with need again. With a laugh Takuma pushed himself away and to the edge of the bed. "Sorry, Senri." He said with a grin, "But I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow night, or maybe you can just pleasure yourself tonight."

Senri refused to accept that and was stunned when Takuma actually stood up and went to lay down in his own bed. The model jumped up and knelt on the side of his bed. "No way! You can't leave me like that!" he argued.

Takuma shrugged and turned away and buried himself beneath his sheets. Senri went to the other side of him and continued to beg Takuma, arguing that he was being stupid and unfair. Finally Takuma admitted he was kidding and pulled Senri's backside to him and kissing the back of his neck as he shoved into him.


End file.
